


promptis merman au that i seriously need a title for

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Promptis - Freeform, also i need a title SEND HELP, featuring Merman!prince Noctis and adorkably awkward Prompto, im so nervous!!, like he REALLY likes hot cocoa, maybe gladnis but idk i've never written it before, merman au, momma merman Iggy and i honestly can't decide what Gladio is, prompto has a hot cocoa fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: School's being stressful and Prompto decides to head out to the sea to relax and take a couple photos. Noctis is bored with long lectures and being guarded 24/7 and swims to the surface to catch a glimpse of what 'relaxed', 'normal' life is like, and stumbles across a freckled human who's anything but relaxed and normal but falls in love anyway.aka the short merman au that I may turn into a chaptered fic (?) because merman!Noctis looks so pretty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First of all bless you for checking out this fic, I really appreciate it! :D This is my first ever fanfic and I'm more than a little nervous but hey, as Prompto totally didn't say, "Better to try and fail than to never try at all." So here I am!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (or can at least tolerate it lol)
> 
> also this is un-beta'd so please excuse any horrid mistakes you can kill me for them later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small prologue about how Prompto and Noctis met! It's definitely not the prettiest piece of work and it could be A LOT better but if I ever give this thing chapters I'll definitely try and flesh out the plot more as well as work on wording, how fast the story goes and character development/accuracy, all that good stuff. cx
> 
> What IS the plot, you ask? honestly idek send ideas please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompto likes hot cocoa

"School sucks," Prompto decided this when he finished his third mug of hot cocoa and still wasn't past the first sheet of homework.

He'd been at it for hours and still had piles of homework to go, not to mention that it was a perfectly gorgeous day outside and he'd wanted to go to the beach to take some photos of the sunset.

But nope. School.

Prompto sighed and picked up his pencil again.

* * *

 

Several hours later the blonde's previous 'determination' to finish had waned and the beach was looking more tempting by the second. 

Shaking his head, Prompto shut his books and placed his pencil next to them. "Damn it. I can't focus!" He thrust a finger into the air. "So why try and pick fruit from a tree that's not ready to bloom? Or, uh, something like that. Either way, the beach it is!"

His mind made up, Prompto launched himself out of his chair and skipped to the front door, grabbing his camera and its accompanying bag of supplies from their hooks on the wall. This was going to be fun.

"The sun's shining, not a cloud in the sky!" Prompto hummed as he slipped his camera around his neck. "And, since it's later in the day, I bet it won't be that crowded. Perfect for sunset shots!"

Grinning, the freckled youth spun out the door and - after many aimless grasps - shut it behind him, whistling all the while.

He had no idea why he was in such a good mood - in fact, he was usually in a worse mood on weekends, what with piles of homework and no friends to chill out with. But he had a feeling today was going to be better than most days. No basis, he just felt something. Maybe it was the hot cocoa.

When Prompto arrived at the beach, it was, as he'd hoped, not very crowded. Despite being popular during the warm afternoon, it was vacated quickly at night due to the chilly air. But thankfully for him and his career Prompto wasn't that sensitive to the cold so he always got the beach to himself.

 _Almost_ always, rather.

A couple kids were playing in the sand, throwing it and seaweed, crabs, and the Six knows what else into Prompto's face. Normally he wouldn't care, but that sadistic kid hotspot just so happened to be his favorite photography spot. Even after explaining this to them though they continued without a care in the world, giggling at his 'funny faces' as the sand burned his eyes.

Finally poor Prompto huffed indignantly and stalked off in the opposite direction of the laughing children.

  _Fine then. I'll_ _check out the eastern side instead. No biggie._

He ignored the familiar feeling of sand grains in his shoes as he trudged along the beach, admiring the gorgeous marbled sky. The perfect mix of purples, oranges, pinks and darkened blues that Lucis was famous for.

"Beautiful," Prompto whispered. He raised his camera and took a quick picture. Perfect.

"It is."

The poor blonde nearly had a heart attack. He looked around, trying to place the voice to its owner, only to come up empty handed.

 _'I hope it's not some voice in my head that I created out of loneliness or something,'_ Prompto thought, pouting. And it was such a nice voice too. No way he imagined that, right?

"You're a human, right?"

The voice spoke again, echoing across the beach. Prompto blinked.

"Uh... yeah, I am. You?"

He didn't mean to sound nervous, but the voice didn't seem to care as 'it' chuckled slightly in response.

"Nope."

Okay, now _that_ was a little unnerving. Prompto clutched his camera just a little tighter and started looking around again.

"Then no offense, but what are you?"

The voice sighed, as if it were used to hearing that question asked over and over. "Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?!"

"Just do it."

Prompto huffed indignantly, but eventually closed his eyes and waited, still clutching his camera tightly. He could hear the sound of water swishing as if someone - or something? - was swimming to the shore and tried not to take a step backwards.

"Okay, open."

And Prompto did and _oh okay this was totally worth it._

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen was sitting right in front of him. Sparkling stormy blue eyes and rich jet black hair that glistened wet in the sun, not to mention a hot body and was that a tail? A shimmery, navy blue _mermaid_ tail?

Holy. Shit. That was the only thing Prompto's mind could process. Well that and _I've got the biggest crush ever now._

Meanwhile, Noctis, the beautiful creature Prompto was so elegantly gawking over, was studying the freckled human curiously. He'd seen humans before, but this one seemed different.  He wasn't quite as... bland, as the other humans were. More personality, Noctis decided. A dorky and awkward personality, maybe, but still much more interesting than your typical boring human.

Besides. He was kinda cute.

"Um," Noctis looked up at the nervous human, who was currently looking everywhere but the prince. "Sooo... you're a mermaid, right? What's your name?"

Ignis would so kill him for this. Noctis smirked. "Mer _man_. And it's Noctis. What about you?"

The freckled human blushed sheepishly at his slip up, but was grinning nonetheless. "Prompto, at your service!" He extended a hand but quickly retracted it once he saw the confused look on Noctis' face. "Ah... do you guys not shake hands down there?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "No, we do. I was just surprised you actually offered to shake hands."

Before he could stop himself, Prompto asked, "Why?" and immediately regretted it when he saw Noctis frown. But the prince shook his head and his expression became one of slight exasperation.

"My father insists that I shouldn't go anywhere near the surface and, therefore, humans. Despite knowing some of your kind's culture, I still don't know everything." Noctis paused. "So when you offered to shake hands I was... surprised, I guess, that you were being friendly?"

"Are most humans not friendly?" Prompto asked, frowning. Noctis shrugged.

"You're the first one to actually to talk to me. Rather, the first human that I've found interesting enough to bother to talk to. So I wouldn't know."

"Oh." Prompto nodded and went back to twiddling his thumbs. He had so many questions for the mermaid - _merman_ , he corrected - but didn't want to ask them for fear of turning Noctis off. "So, um... anything you wanna... talk about?"

Noctis shook his head. "Dunno. I didn't expect to meet anyone so I didn't prepare any topics. I'm guessing you didn't either?"

Prompto shook his head, pouting. "I wish I was better at this."

"Better at what?"

The blonde's cheeks colored. "Talking to you!" He crossed his arms and looked away, if only to avoid the smirk that would make his cheeks turn a richer shade of red.

Unfortunately, Prompto really didn't have much experience talking to people, especially people he had a crush on, and he'd hated that the moment he found it to be true. But Noctis thankfully didn't seem to mind too much and found it amusing rather than annoying.

At least, that's what he hoped those smirks meant.

"It's getting late anyway," Noctis remarked. He flashed a smile. "Hey. Prompto, right?"

The blonde looked up and nodded, hoping his face didn't betray his disappointment at the thought of leaving.

"How about we meet here tomorrow?" The prince offered. Prompto visibly brightened at the idea and Noctis couldn't help but smile. "You're not bad for a human, and I'd say a whole day is definitely enough time for us to decide what to talk about.  So yes? No?"

Prompto grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

Noctis grinned back and Prompto was practically jumping up and down as he exclaimed, "One more thing!"

The prince quirked a brow. "Hmm?"

"Can I call you Noct?"

"You're such a nerd," the raven-haired youth chuckled, shaking his head. Prompto pouted and looked at Noctis pleadingly. "But sure, why not."

"Alright!" Prompto grinned.  After adjusting the bag on his shoulder he gave the young merman a thumbs-up. "See you tomorrow Noct!"

"See ya," Noctis returned the thumbs up and smiled and Prompto felt like he could fly.

He practically did, skipping all the way home as the blonde imagined what he and Noctis would discuss the next day, and Noctis would laugh and flash that gorgeous smile of his and Prompto would laugh with him because now he had an actual friend to talk to. And as Noctis swam back home he couldn't stop feeling excited at the thought of having a real friend that wasn't hired by his father to follow him everywhere. Prompto wanted to talk to him not because he was a prince but because _he was Noctis_ , just Noctis, and the more he realized that the happier he became.

_Finally. Someone who wants me for me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you survive (if you didn't i'm sorry please hit me with a baseball bat for compensation)
> 
> If you didn't hate it too much please let me know! If it's actually cringe though then I won't make it a chapter fic but if it's kinda okay then I'll try and continue it and hopefully get better? Oh and if you have any questions please let me know either via my tumblr (http://lyricallylyric.tumblr.com/) or in the comments here!
> 
> (also i'd like to clear up that this is a prologue when they first met aka when they were high schoolers and if I continued it the actual fic would happen a couple years later when they're their canon ages. Hope that makes sense! And once again, thanks so much for reading!)


End file.
